Solos and Stray Kitties (oneshot)
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: Set in Solos and Stray Kitties (but it's not really centered around that). It's like...fluffy but also smutty. Idk, but you'll enjoy it:)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a one-shot. I figured I would write one because haven't yet...idk. This is a popular episode for one-shots so I might as well keep up with the kids that are hip. If you want it to be a two-shot (or more) than just review.**_

**_I know, I know. I should be updating my stories. Well too bad. I don't want to right now._**

_**Disclaimer: **_**_I do not own Austin and Ally! (If I did then that show would be a hot mess) Nor do I profit from that fantastic phenomenon._**

**_I_****_ do not own any of the songs, names, lyrics, books, movies, websites or anything else you might recognize._**

**_I do not own the episode of the show that this is based off of. (I already said I don't own A&A)_**

**Set in the episode Solos and Stray Kitties.**

* * *

"Guys, how do I get out of this stupid contract?" Ally whined, sitting on the piano bench. We were in Sonic Boom and Ally had the closed sign on the door for her 'lunch break'. She was still in that _damn kitty outfit._ It was driving me insane.

My pants seemed to get tighter and every time I looked at her, twitching and throbbing against my skinny jeans. Any second now and the button might fly off.

Ally got up and started pacing in front of the big glass doors, giving me a wonderful view of her rear. The tight leather pants hugged her curves in all the right places. Just above the waistband of her pants I could see the strings to her light pink thong. Ally wears thongs?

I watched closely as she continued to pace. Her top was cut far too low for someone so innocent, and the studs that covered it didn't help her virtue much either. She looked hot. Sexy. _Bad_.

"Don't worry, Ally. I've got a plan." Trish continued to talk but I completely tuned her out. I was focused on trying to hide my boner.

I was fiddling with Ally's book when it opened to a page that she had marked. Knowing that she would hate me if I tried to read it, I knocked it to the ground, pretending it was an accident. She gave me an exasperated look and bent down right in front of me to pick it up, her pretty little ass was _ri__g__ht. In. My. Face. _

_"_Ungh!" I moaned as my zipper went down notch.

Trish and Dez didn't seem to notice but Ally gave me a questioning look. "Austin are you o-"

"Yeh, I'm absolutely fine! Got to go, see ya later." I said quickly, giving a shaky laugh. I grabbed a textbook off the counter and held it in front of my problem. I ran upstairs to the practice room, yanking the door open and slamming it shut.

Flinging the book across the room and launching myself into a rolling chair, I began undoing the top button and unzipping my pants (or what was left to unzip), letting Austin Jr. out of his confines.

I immediately started yanking and pulling on my cock, doing anything and everything I could to feel some kind of pleasure.

"Ungh, Jesus christ!" I moaned. I imagined it was Ally's soft, darkly glossed lips.

Her tongue swirling around the head. Her hot, tight, pussy around me wood.

That last thought had me cumming immediately. Hot ropes of white erupted from my softening cock. I looked up to see Ally peaking in through the door, biting her lip. I caught her eye for a split second, and the lust was evident. I didn't have much time to ponder, because she ran.

Fuck.

oOoOoOoOo

**(Third person POV)**

Ally sat behind the Sonic Boom register counter, pretending to be caught up with some paperwork. As much as she tried, she couldn't get Austin out of her head. He just never left her thoughts. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about his long member. Hell, it was so thick that Austin himself, could just barely fit his hand around it, and he played guitar! And that face. His _glorious_ orgasm face. It was so..so.. _hot!_

While she fantasized, her hand had unconsciously drifted down towards her clit. When she realised what she was doing, she quickly jerked her it back up and mentally scolded herself. Did Austin really have this kind of influence over her?

She looked around to see a tall brunette that resembled Shane Harper smirking at her. She scoffed, considering giving him the finger.

When it was finally closing time, she decided she would check on Austin. He hadn't come out of the practice room.

She turned the lock on the front door then climbed the stairs that lead to her destination. Why had he stayed in there the whole time? Was he mad at her?

Ha. Of course he was. Wouldn't you be upset if someone had caught you masturbating? She shivered when that last word ran through her mind. She didn't normally think about these things.

When the door creaked open, the sight that lay before her was a predictable one. Austin was sprawled out on the couch, loud snores erupting from him. Ally giggled. Austin really _never_ missed a sleeping opportunity.

She also noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants. Or a shirt. Just his pink boxer briefs.

Ally scooted him over as much as she could and sat next to him, looking him up and down, taking in every tiny detail of his gorgeous body. Not being able to stop herself, she ran her hand across the planes of his chest, feeling how hard his muscles were under the soft, smooth exterior of his skin. She got a very strong and sudden urge to taste his chest, and that's exactly what she did.

She began placing soft kisses across his abdomen, trailing them higher and higher until she reached his collar bone.

Ally had never been a very perverse person. She was a good girl, and never did anything more than pleasuring herself by her own touch, but the intense pressure in her nether regions was putting much of her innocence at risk.

When she looked up and saw that Austin was still asleep, she decided to take advantage.

She watched his face intently as she slowly and steadily slipped down his undershorts.

She gasped. Had this been his size this morning?

Suddenly, her common sense came back, and it brought a load of shame with it. It hit her hard, the pang of guilt was almost physically painful. She slid his undergarment back up and put her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. What had she been about to do?

Austin opened his eyes just barely to look Ally over. She had taken her hair down from the crazy updo it had been in (but the kitty ears were still in) and she was silently sobbing into her hands. Without any warning, he flipped her over on top of him.

**(Austin POV)**

Ally steadied herself with her hands on the arm of the couch behind me, giving me a bewildered look. Before she could say anything, I smashed my lips into hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss my back.

I sat up, trying not to jostle her or break the kiss. I held her waist tight but she still managed to pull away from me.

"Austin..." She whispered. "Austin what are we doing?"

I thought deeply about her question. What _was_ I trying to do? I asked myself, but I already knew the answer. There was something that I wanted to give to her right in this moment, something that _she _needed to be the one to have. My virginity. And I needed her's aswell. I couldn't let it be taken by some douchebag who fed her lies to get in her pants.

"Ally, let me be the one. Let me be your first. Please." I begged.

"Austin I-"

"Just hear me out Ally. There are some pretty fucked up guys out there who will do anything to get into bed with someone as beautiful as you. I know you think you can handle yourself Ally and I respect that, but I want your first time to be with someone who actually cares about, with someone who..someone who loves you."

I bit my lip in anticipation.

"You...love me?" She looked unsure.

"Um.. yeah. Yeah, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with Ally Dawson." I said the last part to mainly to myself. It wasnt a lie, either. I loved Ally and she needed to know.

With fresh tears in her eyes she said, "Oh Austin!" She rapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much.. Austin I love you.. I _need_ you."

I smiled. This girl was my everything and she loved me back.

* * *

**_Awwwww it's so fluffy:) It's just a one-shot but if a second chapter is in high demand then I'll keep writing! It's my first but I've read a lot so I know how they work. Was it any good? All favorites and reviews are appreciated!_**


	2. Very Important

**_PLEASE READ! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!_**

**_First of all, I am terribly sorry for the phony update._**

**_PFAR_**

**_ Second, I wanted to let you know that if you read my story Potential Fame and Roommates (or if you are reading this off of PFAR because I am posting this to all my A&A stories) then I want to let you know that I will be doing some editing and revising with that story, so please do not lose faith in it because I feel like it has the potential to become a whole series (Like "The Adventures of PFAR"...like, the one I'm doing now could be a sort of introduction)._**

**_BTSOAA_**

**_Third of all, if you are awaiting an update from BTSOAA (Um lol that stands for 'Behind the Scenes of A&A) then I am so very sorry that you have been waiting so long. I really like how I started that story and I don't want to fuck it up. Please don't lose faith in it!_**

**_NEW STORY_**

**_Lastly, I want to write a Laurdel (Laura and Rydel) story because:_**

**_1) There are no tumblr preferences (R5 Imagines) of Rydel with another girl_**

**_2) I think it would be cute to try and think up Rydel as a sweet, protective, fabulous girlfriend._**

**_3) I want to get rid of the homophobes who fucking follow me._**

**_But I want your opinion on whether or not that sounds like a good idea. Please let me know._**

**_Class Marriage_**

**_To be honest, 'Class Marriage' is just a side project. It's not even that good. I WILL continue though and I WILL try as hard as I would on my favorite stories to make it fantabulous _**

**_If you are bored and looking for something to_****_ read..._**

**_I suggest 'I'll be seeing you' which is honestly the BEST story I have read in a long time so look it up or check and see if it's in my favorites. It is honestly amazing and the writer is so gifted with words! I love it!_**


End file.
